


maybe i should stop and start confessin'

by vinndetta



Series: Proposals [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Group chat, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Texting, Trans Peter Parker, but - Freeform, gay shit, get your gay shit here folks!!!, i was talking to my bf a while ago and i was like, i would put more tags but spoilers jasksjssj, i wrote this for my boyfriend because i'm GAY, interwebs, interwebs... im..............., it's not like a bad mention its like reclaiming it, mention of the word queer, peterned, smh, that is the best ship name, the ship name is now ped or parleeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: "Hey, what's your gay name?""Peter... Peter, wh.... what does that even mean?" He sputtered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteryWriter36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/gifts).



> title credits:  
> there's nothing holding me back  
> by shawn mendes
> 
> -
> 
> idea credit:  
> this tumblr post:  
> http://gaygothur.tumblr.com/post/177114612272/find-out-your-gay-name-your-first-name-gets  
> -
> 
> I love Ned Leeds and Peter Parker so much im :')))))))))))

"Three thousand three hundred forty-nine."

Bewildered brown eyes met with Peter's as Ned spinned his head to stare questioningly at the boy sitting besides him. Despite this, Peter turned back his head forward again to continue staring off into the distance at the sun, falling quickly into the ocean's depths past the buildings directly in front of them.

This was the location of their first date, Ned's brain randomly reminded him. It had been nine years since Peter had picked up Ned after bullies had pushed him to the floor and six years since Peter had ended up meeting Flash's face with his fist after Flash had called him a couple of slurs (they started dating shortly after that). Their first date was the two of them shyly holding hands while watching the sunset on the roof of a relatively tall building.

Peter cut in with a delayed response.

"That's how long we've known each other." 

Ned's eyes blinked rapidly. He turned back towards the sunset, pretending not to notice Peter's eyes glancing at him. He just stared off, pretending to bask in the beauty of the ending sunlight.

"You... kept track of how long? Really?" 

Peter shrugged, and let out a small laugh. His laugh is something out of a daydream: inexplicably surreal beyond anyone's imagination, no matter how wild. It was raw, filled with power and confidence, something that Peter rarely ever had unless it was something related to physics or when he donned his suit. Otherwise, it was weird to see Peter brimming with confidence. In high school, he was an awkward bisexual transgender kid who was struggling with his identity and with his juggling of multiple activities; even though they were now in their senior year of college, Peter hadn't really developed that sense of self-confidence completely.

"Ned, I knew that you were special when from the first moment I saw you, sprawled across the floor."

Ned opened his mouth to say something, but Peter shook his head, signaling that he did not want to be interrupted.

"I went home that day, eyes wide and fingers crossed. I marked it down on my calendar because I knew that it would be something that I would want to remember for the rest of my life."

Ned covered his face, which felt warm against his hands. It wasn't like Peter to get so sappy. Most of their relationship was telling silly jokes, having movie marathons, and being attached to each other by the hips in public. They never really had serious conversations unless it was necessary, like the time that he came back from his patrols at 2 a.m. ten days in a row. Ned pushed up his hair, and let out a sigh.

"That was so incredibly sappy, you know-"

"Hey, what's your gay name?"

"Peter... Peter, wh.... what does that even mean?" Ned sputtered. 

Peter's eyes twinkled with delight. Ned suspected that this was part of some practical joke. Way to ruin the moment, Peter, by interrupting out of nowhere with some silly joke.

"Well, I'll tell you mine, then." Peter nudged closer to Ned, whispering the next three words in his ear. "Mine's Peter Parker."

Ned rolled his eyes and pulled back a little bit from Peter, letting out a small laugh. His queer ass would definitely make a joke like that. Peter was just so funny and silly, but he was also smart and caring. Maybe that's why Ned fell in love with him in the first place. How could he resist a smile like that, directed towards him? It was like a death sentence; being gay and Peter's best friend was a recipe for the best (and only) relationship that Ned had ever had.

"Oh yeah, Peter Parker?" Ned retorted back, scooting closer to Peter. "So, what's my gay name then?"

Peter let out a small hum and proceeded to get up. Ned looked up at him questioningly. Where was he going? Peter said that he wasn't going on patrol tonight, so why else would he get up out of nowhere? Peter shifted the balance on his feet, going from his heels to the balls on his feet.

"Well, it's your first name first..." Peter said hesitantly. Ned raised an eyebrow at Peter's sudden awkwardness popping up out of nowhere.

"So... Ned. And then?" 

There was a small pause as Peter moved directly behind him. Ned watched him move into his peripheral vision and then disappear completely from sight. Ned was a little bit perplexed as to what was happening with all the shuffling happening behind him, but he trusted Peter. Last time he didn't trust Peter, he had gotten himself into a pickle. When Peter finally showed up as his alter ego to rescue Ned, the superhero sounded more bitter than usual. Out of the suit, Ned witnessed Peter talking to him calmly yet aggressively. Peter hadn't even raised his voice nor his hands, and their day ended with cuddling. 

Ned's thoughts were cut off with the sudden realization that the shuffling behind him had stopped entirely.

"My last name."

Peter's voice came out nowhere, and Ned quickly turned around to see Peter in a position that he had only ever daydreamed about secretly. 

Peter was down on one knee, holding a black box with a shiny white stone shining as bright as the city lights beneath them. The light on the roof came down dimly on them from a single light source, but Ned could still see the tears forming in Peter's eyes. He held out the box tentatively, as if he was afraid that something in his plan would go horribly wrong.

"You..." Ned trailed off. He was in shock, and he heard exactly what Peter had said. Still, he couldn't believe that this moment was actually happening. Peter was standing only about five inches in front of him, but Ned could see the genuine look on his face.

"Ned, I've loved you since I knew what love was, and I'll love you for forever if you let me. Will you marry me?"

The silence was deafening as Ned stood in shock, processing what he heard. Peter's eyes widened slightly in anticipation, as if he was silently begging him to say yes.

"Peter... I..." Ned trailed off.

Peter tensed up a little bit.

"Was this too much to spring on you suddenly? I'm sorry, I-"

"Peter! No! I..." Ned shook his head, smiling up at Peter's confused face. Ned smiled.

"You're... you're the love of my life... I... Of course I'd say yes!"

Peter's face brighened up as his huge smile appearing on his face caused the corners of his eyes to squint in happiness. The box dropped to the side as Peter flung himself forward to plant a kiss on Ned's lips. They were both laughing and giggling through the kiss, eventually leading to Peter gently pushing Ned down to the ground. The box was forgotten as Peter crawlwed on all fours to be on top of Ned, looking down at him fondly.

Ned looked up at Peter as well as his flushed face from laughter and something he can't quite place. They finished laughing, both of them breathing heavily and gasping for air. Ned allowed his eyes to wander up and down Peter's body, taking in every part of this moment. Ned reached up to touch his own face, realizing that his face was warm too.

That's what it was -- love. The thing he couldn't place on Peter's face was love.

"Yes."

Ned whispered, taking his hand off his face and placing it on Peter's instead. He caressed his face gently, as if he was afraid to damage the thing that he loved most.

"Ned..." Peter let out softly under his breath.

"I'll marry you."

Ned Parker. He thinks it's the most beautiful name he's ever heard, right next to the name Peter Parker.


	2. joke chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ makes fun of the fiancees.

emjay: heard the good news. ha. losers

nedled: you're in a group chat filled with losers and that doesn't exclude you

spiderb0y: mj u suck

emjay: that's not what you said when i came up with the plan

nedled: jskjksjs omg

spiderb0y: now,, listen,

emjay: do you really think peter is smart enough to come up with a genius idea like that?

spiderb0y: ajsdkDKSFJ

nedled: omg

emjay: i know you were valedictorian peter but you have terrible life skills

spiderb0y: WHAT KIND OF ESSENTIAL LIFE SKILL IS COMING UP WITH GENIUS PROPOSAL PLANS

nedled: gay life skills

spiderb0y: u right u right

emjay: peter: asksjk be gay and take my last name ned: jsjskjsjskjsskjskjs

nedled: STOP CALLING US OUT SDFJKLDSJJSDLKF

spiderb0y has left the chat "meme trio (losers)"

emjay: butthurt peterboy

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos fuel my gay
> 
> hmu on tumblr! it's vinndetta where i rb whatever fancies my interest. come talk to me and be friends!


End file.
